From Dreams To Reality
by RimaHanabusa819
Summary: What happens when a Dream becomes a Reality. In the midst of a dream you find that that it's your greatest fantasy. Happening right there. Would you grasp the chance? Sucky just read the damn story
1. Dreams

MEH no ownies!!!!

* * *

First VK fic ^.^ Love's you my Aidou

Dedicated to you!!! My Love

* * *

Characters: Aidou and Rima

Summary:

What happens when a Dream becomes a Reality. In the midst of a dream you find that that it's your greatest fantasy. Happening right there. Would you grasp the chance?

* * *

WARNINGS :

LANGUAGE, LEMONS, BONDAGE,

ROLE REVERSAL, ANAL

* * *

From Dreams To Reality

By: Rima Hanabusa 819

(AKA, Izayoi Tashio 18 * I know new pen name yet again *)

Chapter 1: Dreams.

* * *

It started out like every other ordinary day. However this day was different. Everyday she would watch him the one she wanted to be with. He was untouchable in her eyes. The perfect one. Funny yet serious at times. Smart and loyal, but hopelessly clueless at times. He had character and wasn't afraid to stand for what he believed in. Yeah Shiki was an ok person to talk to. However he was to quiet at times. And he always steals my damn Pocky!!

Class was always interesting with him. I could sit all day and watch him. In my dreams he was always there. Our bodies moving in sync with each other. My dreams plagued me. I wanted to be with him, but I feared he wouldn't want me. Everyone thought that my relationship with Shiki was a physical one, it wasn't even close to that. Every morning I wake up my dreams replaying in my mind. My body slicked with sweat from my tossing and turning. My thighs covered in cum. My body sensitive to every touch, every change in the air. It was as if he had actually been touching me, my dreams felt so real. Made even more real feeling by the slight chill to the air.

His powers of ice were always put to good use in my dreams. That icy touch always made me squirm. My back arching as his fingers would crawl across my body. Down my neck, and over my breasts. His lips would always follow the same path right after. He would stop and softly kiss my stomach and run his hands across my sides. His kisses moving even lower he would look up at me and smirk with those beautiful blue eyes of his. I watch as he kisses my pussy softly inhaling deeply. It would always make me blush as he would state.

"You smell so good. Your taste makes me wanna eat you all up. And you can't stop me either."

That's when he would push my hips down opening my legs wide. His mouth latching onto my pussy with a ferocity that always made me moan out loud. My hands tugging at his hair as he blew on my pussy and licked shoving his tongue deep inside me. I arch my back as his tongue slides deeper. Thrashing about as he rubs a cold finger against my pussy. He looks up at me smirking as i mewel out. His finger slowly slides in along with his tongue. That Icy digit massaging against my hott walls. He places a second finger in snaking his tongue up to tease my clit. I moan arching harshly at the touch. My hands travel down my body to dig into his hair. I tugg harshly as he calls my name.

"Rima."

He speaks softly, his voice causing my orgasm as i cum in his mouth. I look down at him and he smirks crawling up to line his cock up to my entrance. He calls my name again talking dirty like every time.

"Mmmm Rima.... Im going to make you cum all over my cock."

This is where the dream always ends. I look at him with rosy cheeks and a half lidded stare. He grinns down at me as he pushes his cock slowly inside my tight pussy. I moan arching, as I call out his name.

"AIDOU!!"

But somehow this time is different. The dream ends and as I look up he's there. Inside me as he begins to thrust inside. My fingers digg into his shoulders as he leans down to wisper in my ear.

"Their not a dream tonight. To long I have watched you dreaming. And tonight I take what is mine. From dreams to reality."

He speaks out as he rams deep inside, as my back arches harshly

....... To Be Continued

* * *

One more short Chapter for the series^.^


	2. Reality

MEH no ownies!!!!

* * *

First VK fic ^.^ Love's you my Aidou

Dedicated to you!!! My Love

* * *

Characters: Aidou and Rima

Summary:

What happens when a Dream becomes a Reality. In the midst of a dream you find that that it's your greatest fantasy. Happening right there. Would you grasp the chance?

* * *

WARNINGS :

LANGUAGE, LEMONS, BONDAGE,

ROLE REVERSAL, ANAL

* * *

From Dreams To Reality

By: Rima Hanabusa 819

(AKA, Izayoi Tashio 18 * I know new pen name yet again *)

Chapter 2: Reality.

* * *

(Last time)

"Their not a dream tonight. To long I have watched you dreaming. And tonight I take what is mine. From dreams to reality."

He speaks out as he rams deep inside, as my back arches harshly

....... To Be Continued

* * *

(This Time)

His cock rammed inside my tight pussy. My arms wrapping around his neck as i arch further up to him. My breath coming out in pants against his neck. His eyes glowing red as he diggs his fangs deep in my neck. He growls against my neck pulling back to tugg at my skin.

"Aidou... ahhh!"

I moan out as he pulls his fangs out, only to sink them into my throat. My tight pussy clenches harder on his cock. The tip ramming against my woumb. His fingers slide down and attack my clit.

"Ai...dou!! Uhhhh Please!!"

He silently tosses my legs over his shoulders as he rams in harder. I feel a cold finger pushing against the ring of tight muscles that make up my asshole. I arch further calling his name once more as he slides that cold finger deep in my ass. Having enough of the slow torture i roll pinning him. Little did he know my strange fetish. I reach to the side of the bed grabbing the chain cuffs i knew were there. Attaching them to his wrists so he cannot move. I lean down and dig my fangs into his throat. My body moves fast as I begin to ride him. Feeling my orgasm approaching quickly. I look down at him shaking over his body. My pussy clenches him tight as My cum leaks out over his body. I lean down kissing him softly. My eyes glowing with mischeif. I slide back slowly, Standing up I look at the helpless look on his face. Grabbing a dildo from a nearby drawer i crawl back over his bound form. I push his knees up holding them tight to the bed as i straddle him once more. His cock slowly sliding back in my pussy. his positioning perfect for what i had in mind.

"Im going to make you scream my name"

I state slowly pushing the dildo into his ass. He arches beautifully his eyes clenched tight. Tugging at the restraints he moans out as it slides past the first ring of muscles. He bites his lip muffeling a moan. I lean down kissing him as his eyes open to stare lustfully into mine. I begin to move on him riding him harder than before. I hold firmly to the toy and push it the rest of the way in him. My head falling back as i moan out his name.

"Uhhhhg... Aidou!!!"

I dig my nails into his stomach softly as my hand pumps the toy harshly into him. He arches tossing his head from side to side as he screams out.

"RIMA!!!!!!!"

............................. To Be Continued

* * *

I lied ..... one more chapter and a side story for Aidou's Pov that he wrote for me


End file.
